


You left me

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Comfort, F/M, Sort Of, Wilson is mentioned, he just wants everyone to be friends, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Conversations can sometimes be difficult to have, can’t they?





	You left me

As smart as Wilson May claim to be, WX-78 is firmly fixed within the mindset that he’s actually rather stupid.

Another piece of evidence of this theory to add to the already astounding catalogue of proof is that after learning of the-what he called-tension between WX and Wagstaff, he decided it would be an excellent idea to send them out together to gather grass.

WX isn’t a fool. They have a reasonable crop of grass back at the camp, and bundles of it stowed away in chests. A blind man on horseback would be able to tell that Wilson is just trying to play the role of peacemaker, and WX would almost find it endearing if it weren’t so completely and utterly moronic.

“So...Have you been camping with the others long?”

Wagstaff asks, plucking up a bundle of dry grass. WX digs their shovel into the dirt with unnecessary force.

“DON’T SPEAK TO ME.”

They bite. They dig up the grass tuft and throw it into the open backpack sitting in front of them.

“Listen...I understand that you’re mad-“

“OF COURSE I’M MAD!”

The sniping tone they intended to use is already dissolving, and they hate it with every cog that turns inside them.

“YOU LEFT ME IN A BURNING FACTORY WITH SOD ALL BUT AN OIL RAG. I COULD HAVE DIED, AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT.”

The expression on Wagstaff’s face contorts from one of discomfort to confusion. 

“What?”

“YOU BURNT DOWN THE FACTORY, OR WENT OUT FOR LUNCH, WHATEVER THE HELL IT WAS, AND YOU JUST...YOU JUST WENT. YOU NEVER CAME BACK. I ENDED UP HERE BECAUSE OF IT.”

With a small stab, they pierce their shovel into the dirt again. The angle is off and they’ve nearly submerged half the handle in dirt with the force of their shove. 

“No...no, no, no. You mustn’t...”

WX listens as he trails off and tries desperately to ignore the upset rising in their chest.

“I came to the constant intentionally. The fire was...unintentional. I didn’t know that the portal would be one way, did I?”

He’s still picking grass as if this is the most natural thing in the world. WX doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“WHAT PORTAL?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

WX yanks their spade up and clutches up the backpack. Wagstaff gives them a look as if he can’t understand why they’re upset, like they’re some kind of irrational, moody teenager.

“I’M GOING BACK TO CAMP. STAY OUT HERE AND DIE IF YOU WANT TO.”

They turn and begin the trek back, paying no mind to their inventors pathetic scrambling as they attempt to follow back. WX wonders briefly how easily he could get lost out here. 

They decide to neglect the thought in favour of going back to the sole human who cares for them, and who they care for in return.

———

“That sounds rough.”

Walani soothes. WX currently has their head resting on her chest within the much needed privacy of their tent. She feels warm and safe, a familiar presence they couldn’t help but miss the whole time they were with their wretched inventor. 

“IT WAS.”

“You feel any better now?”

She strokes at the back of their head until WX lets out a pleased sigh. 

“YES. MUCH BETTER.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY GUYS I PROMISE WE’RE ALMOST BACK.


End file.
